


Pharmercy Appreciation Week

by frenchforbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Pharmercy Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird





	1. Valentine's Day

Fareeha was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake. Her and Angela had only been dating for about a month, now. Maybe inviting her to a black tie restaurant was too forward, maybe Angela had decided she didn’t want the commitment, maybe she had totally forgotten. Fareeha knew it wasn’t fair for her to worry. She had shown up early, after all, and Angela had told her she was going to be running late.

As Fareeha sat worrying, the door to the restaurant opened. Hearing her name, she looked up- and felt like she had been punched. Angela gracefully glided to the table, wearing a low cut black dress and gorgeous golden earrings. Her blonde hair was pinned up in delicate curls, framing her bright blue eyes and determined smile.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Fareeha. I got caught up at the lab, and I still had to go home and change.” Angela hadn’t seemed to notice her girlfriend’s dumbstruck face, setting a napkin in her lap and smoothing it out. “I hope you weren’t waiting for too long?”

“No, not- not at all. Um, I ordered some wine, I, uh, wasn’t sure…” She helplessly gestured to the glass of red wine in front of Angela’s seat. 

“That’ll do perfectly, thank you.” Fareeha let herself breath as Angela took her hand. “Stop stressing, liebling. Tonight’s going to be amazing. Okay?”

“Okay, okay. Do you want to order?” She didn’t bother explaining that she was less stressed about the night as she was caught off guard by Angela looking even more stunning than usual. Angela squeezed her hand before examining the menu, still so confident. Sometimes, Fareeha envied her. She had no fear, no worries, no concern. 

*

Angela wasn’t sure how high her blood rate was. Probably too high, and she was certainly blushing. When Fareeha had sent her a casual text inviting her to a Valentine’s Dinner, she nearly had a heart attack. She had barely made it through the meal, Fareeha always grabbing her attention and making her laugh. Not to mention, that blue dress… Angela rarely saw Fareeha out of her Raptora suit or standard uniform. Fareeha had suggested dessert at her place, talking about some old recipe her mom taught her ages ago.

“It’s called Aish El-Saraya, or Palace Bread. My mom used to make it for for birthdays. It took me about 5 batches for me to get it perfect.” Fareeha slipped her jacket off her broad shoulders, tossing it onto the couch. She had been able to afford a permanent house near the new headquarters, able to move herself without a second thought. Agent Winston had suggested Overwatch relocate to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Lena loved it, since it kept her close enough to bounce between Emily and Overwatch. Fareeha had joined after this decision was made, and she had no complaints about relocating to another country. The only other Overwatch member who had a home outside of the Watchpoint and in Gibraltar was Hanzo. He had enough money to rent small apartments wherever he was stationed. 

“Five times?! If I had gotten it wrong the first time, I’d have given up!”

“I love backing. So does my mother- it’s in my blood. I’d have tried baking it as many times as needed to get it right. Besides, it’s my mom’s recipe. I’ll go get us some, give me a few seconds.”

Angela tried to swallow down her butterflies, watching Fareeha leave the room. She was so gorgeous. Angela was so nervous.

*

“Idiot, idiot,idiot,” Fareeha cursed under her breath, fumbling to cut some slices of the palace bread. “No one wants to hear you ramble on about your dumb baking, Fareeha. Get it together!”

Her cheeks red under her hair, she slowly stepped into the living room. Angela had kicked off her shoes and was resting on the blue couch. After a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, she sat next to Angela and handed her a plate, immediately launching into an apology. “I’m sorry for rambling on back there. I-”

“Fareeha.” Angela’s hand was on her cheek. Fareeha felt her heart stop.

*

“Angela?”

She was so nervous, and so was Fareeha, and Fareeha looked so kissable-

*

Suddenly, Angela kissed her. She stopped thinking, stopped existing in everywhere but that kiss.

*

Angela let Fareeha push them back onto the couch. She had always been nervous of kissing, stopping Fareeha whenever she got close. Now, she was regretting not letting Fareeha kiss her sooner. 

*

Fareeha never wanted to stop kissing this angel of a woman.

*

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Faareha.” She breathed against her girlfriend’s lips. Happy Valentine’s Day, indeed.


	2. Heroes

Angela barely flinched as she heard another explosion outside. She wanted to, she wanted to panic and cry like the patients she was treating. But, she couldn’t. She had to focus, specifically on saving the life of the woman in front of her. Angela wasn’t sure it was possible, with the amount of blood coming through the bandages. It was a miracle Lucio had been able to keep her alive long enough to reach the little lean-to Angela was using as her medic tent. It was hardly a secure area, but the trees provided enough cover that aerial forces couldn’t tell what was there.

“Mercy, hostiles are heading your way. We’ll hold them for as long as we can.” She didn’t recognize the voice of the urgent agent, but began procedures immediately. It was the second time she had to relocate since yesterday, she was prepared as she could be.

“Lucio, take them to the rendezvous point and return to the field. Amari is alone out there, she’ll need help. I can’t move this one yet, but I’ll follow when she’s stable.” The young medic, relatively new to the hectic mess of field work, hesitated before he nodded. It would be harder to make quick progress on the dying woman without his machinery, but her staff would hopefully be able to pick up the slack. It was getting overworked today, that was for sure. She propped the staff on the cot and began to haphazardly pack what equipment was left. Winston hated her habit of leaving everything behind, as it was difficult to recover. 

“Pharah, do you copy?” The woman’s breathing was evening out, but Angela was sure the window to safely evacuate before the hostiles arrive was closing.

“I copy, Mercy.”

“I’m requesting some evacuation assistance at my location. Hostiles incoming, patient at critical health.”

“Understood.” There was a crackle of static as Fareeha proceeded to address the rest of her air team. “Raptora Pharah breaking ranks, assisting with an evacuation. Keep to the current flight plan.”

Angela let out a sigh of relief. Fareeha would be able to get them out of there as quick as possible, and give her a chance to scope out how the fight was going. However, the moment of peace didn’t last for long. A gunshot rang out, and Angela could only listen as she heard the sound of her staff shutting down. Whoever was here knew what they were doing. She reached to grab her own gun, the modified pistol at her hip. She hated using it, but if she didn’t get the staff back online, her patient wasn’t going to make it out alive.

“Don’t bother with the gun, doctor. You’re coming with us. Put it down, and turn around, slowly.” 

“Get _back!”_ A shout rang through the small clearing, and Angela stumbled as a concussive blast rang out. The soldiers were shot back just as Angela turned to face them. Fareeha descended from the trees, landing heavily in front of Angela. “Looks like you’re in a tough spot, Mercy.”

“I need to get the caduceus back online.”

“I’ll keep them at bay, don’t worry.”

Her patient was losing strength every moment that passed without treatment. She had long since lost consciousness. Luckily, it was reinforced with strong plating to prevent it being destroyed in battle. The bullet had been fired at nearly point blank range, and the force of it had caused a system malfunction. It was barely anytime before the warm of staff began again, but it still felt too long.

“Pharah. Can you fly her out of here? I’ll follow with the suit.”

Fareeha didn’t hesitate to scoop up the patient and launch into the air. The golden energy from the staff looped around the woman’s waist, and Angela used it like a tether. The three soared above the battlefield, less noise so high in the air. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?” Angela watched Fareeha maneuver around a gust of wind, and heard laughing over their com. 

They survived. Another battle, another day. Another kiss.


End file.
